Fee Fi Fo Fum
Fee Fi Fo Fum are four brothers of the giant race. They are also the last survivors during the purge war of Giants. They live in the Giant Realm. Fee is thelLeader of the four. Appearance Fee Fi Fo Fum are four simpleton giants. Fee wears a helmet and is the most intellegent among them. Fi is the is the royal brother who wears a bandage on his head. Fo is baldy who always define order and is hot headed. Fum has afro hair style and is the stupidest among the four. Background Giant are the evil race that comes down from the Giant Island and devour children. They steal gold and rob villages and destroy kingdoms where they pass. Zack is the hero who fought bravely and drive them back to their land. Zack killed most of the giants but was on tie with these four giants. Zack in his last breath tap his soul energy and cast a seal on the Island. No giant ever leave that place. Story Giant of legends still roam the earth and strike the heart of every children. Generation and century pass, most children forgot about the giants and they are seen as only childrens myth. Fee Fi Fo Fum thought of a new way to scare children. They make noise and roam and slam the ground. They play drums and make terrible and scary noise from the sky. Children now call that thunder. This is the whole reason why some children are afraid of thunder. Fee Fi Fo Fum run into Ratatouille in some point of the time line. Ratatouille visited the Island in search of magic beans. Fee Fi Fo Fum are always fighting with the Guardian of Rain. Rain always fall after thunder and lightning. Guardian of Rain tries to stop them from scaring children which it leads to thunder storm. Fee Fi Fo Fum somehow escape the Island by the help of Pitch. They run across Jack at North Pole. They fiercely charge at him mistaking him with Zack the giant killer. Their true goal is to create enough thunder to wake the first giant, Ymir who was frozen by Elizabeth. Powers and Abilities As the last survivors of purge war of giants, they are an elite among elite and Fee is the strongest of them all. However compare to most Guardians, they are not very strong. Raw Strenght - ' As a giant, they have immerse strength compare to toher races. '''War Cry - ' They can create extreme loud roam from the sky. It sounds like thunder and can damage the areas. '''Noise Manipulation - '''They are able to slam the ground or use a club to produce noise to distrace or attack or scare enemies. They create thunder like noise to scare children. They are able to cancel out the Muses singing in a battle. Relationships Guardian Alliance The Alliance seem them as a potential danger however they categories them as a C level danger. Jack They hate him only because his name is so close to Zack. '''Ymir Ymir is the ancient giant who is frozen by Elizabeth for unknown reason for centuries. They don't know him but plan to release him to bring back the glory of giants. Quotes *Fee Fi Fo Fum, don't ask where the thunder come, don't ask where the thunder comes. Ask not where the herds have gone. Nor why the birds have ceased their songs. *Fear now, we are here. *It's the Giant Killer, Jack (Zack)!!!!! Creation Concept Counter Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Giant Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Jona19992 Category:Weapon users Category:Fighter Category:Power users Category:No Center